A Very Animorph Crossover
by Elfera
Summary: For some weird reason Hogwarts has decided to invite some children from out of their normal countries to go to Hogwarts. The children being the Animorphs and Ax. As they get sorted, make friends, and learn magic a new threat makes itself known to the wizarding world, leaving the Animorphs, Ax, and their new friends to figure out how to stop them. AVPM! Same-sex couples


**So here's the thing, the Andalites landed two years earlier, and they weren't attacked, so nothing went wrong. They all acquired human morphs and Ax just happened to acquire all witches and wizards to create his morph. (It was still Marco, Jake, Cassie, and Rachel.)**

**That's basically it all of them are muggle-born, except Ax and Tobias. Ax is a pure blood, and Tobias is a half-blood. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs, Harry Potter, or AVPM. All belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Marco

Professor Merrythought, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, looked at the shabby little apartment building, and then back at the paper Headmaster Dippet had given her, checking to make sure she was at the right address. Considering this was her first time in this country, she had some trouble trying to figure out the streets.

The professor placed the paper into her pocket, before heading up the front steps of the building. Inside wasn't that much better than the outside. The place wasn't that clean, the front entrance was looking rather poor, and there was a pool with no water. Honestly it looked like a place that no one would ever life.

Professor Merrythought headed up the stairs, each one creaking under her steps, she pulled the paper out again, to check which apartment would be the one she needed. As she neared the door, she put the paper, once again, back in here pocket, and then knocked on the door.

She heard some rustling beyond the door, and heard someone say something she honestly hoped she misheard, and then the door was opened by a young boy of eleven. The one she had come for.

"Who are you?" the boy asked her.

"I am Professor Merrythought," she told him. "I was wondering if I may speak to whomever is caring for you."

The boy stared at her for a second, before standing aside for her to step into the apartment, which was almost as bad as the outside of the place. She glanced around the room, before finding the boy's father, who was lying on a couch, looking rather depressed.

Professor Merrythought walked over to the man, and coughed to get his attention. He started, before looking up at her.

"Good evening." The professor said to him.

He sat up, probably realizing that this was something important.

"My name is Professor Merrythought."

"Professor?" The man asked.

"Yes, at a school. I'm here to tell you that your son has been accepted to go to our school. A very strange thing since he's not from any of the countries that we accept students from."

"Where is this school?"

"Scotland."

The man sat up suddenly, and stared at her for awhile.

"Scotland, but I can't…"

"We understand the inconvenience, and our school shall be paying to transport your child and you to England to shop for supplies. We are also going to be paying for the transport back."

"What is this school?" He asked.

In answer, Professor Merrythought pulled out an envelope, and handed it over to Marco.

He opened it, and read the letter, before looking up at her, questionly.

"Witchcraft, and wizardry? You're saying I'm a wizard?"

"It would appear so." Merrythought told him. "Of course you and your father would have to discuss if you would like to go to this school."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Marco asked her.

"Of course not." Merrythought told him. "I can prove to you that this is real."

She then took out her wand, and pointed it at the coffeetable. She muttered a quick spell, and right before their eyes, the table levitated.

"Whoa." Marco said. "That's cool, and I can do that?"

"With the right training." Professor Merrythought said.

"But… what about Dad?" Marco asked, looking over at his father.

"You can return home for Christmas holidays, and, naturally, summers, and you can write to him."

Marco turned to look at his father, who seemed to notice that his son had a sense of longing. Then he glanced around at the apartment, and then at himself, before turning to Merrythought.

"He'll go."

* * *

Jake

Slughorn glanced around the neighborhood at all the houses that looked the same, before looking up at the one he was to enter. While the neighborhood was nice looking, showing that this family was pretty well off.

After looking, Slughorn walked towards the door, and rang the doorbell. He didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened, by who he gathered was the mother of the family.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked him. Slughorn nodded.

"Yes, in fact. May I come in?" The woman stared at him for a second, before standing to the side, not knowing what else to do.

She lead him to the sitting room, where there sat her husband, some of his friends, and their sons. Who were watching the match.

Upon seeing his wife, and Slughorn, Steve paused the match, and looked at them.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Jean told him, glancing at Slughorn.

"I'm Professor Slughorn." Slughorn said, ignoring the snort that came from the older of the boys. "And this is something that should be said to family only."

Steve nodded, and turned to his friends, who got the message and left the room, leaving the family alone. Slughorn pulled a letter our of his pocket and handed it to the younger of the sons, Jake.

Jake took the letter, looking at Slughorn weirdly, before he opened the letter. The family grouped around him, reading it, before they all turned to look at Slughorn.

"A school for witches and wizards?" The eldest son, Tom asked with a snort. "Really?"

"Yes," Slughorn said.

"You do realize that witches and wizards don't exist, right?" Tom asked him.

In answer Slughorn took his wand out, and levitated the couch that the family was on.

"Whoa," Tom said, staring at the couch in wonder, as it fell to the ground.

"Hogwarts is the best school for magical children who need to learn to control their powers. If they don't terrible things could happen to them."

"Like what?" Jean asked.

Slughorn just shook his head, knowing that it would be better not to say what the magical powers could do, he also knew that the family was already was sold, with sending Jake to the school.

* * *

Cassie

Professor Flitwick looked around at the farm he had landed on, and looked around the place. Not knowing where he should go to find the veterinarians, and their daughter. Though he needn't have wondered for too longer, because it just so happened that Cassie and her father had finished up in the barn, and had exited, and noticing Flitwick, were walking over to him.

"Can we help you?" Walter asked him.

"As a matter of fact." Flitwick said, pulling out the letter from Hogwarts. "I have something for your daughter." Walter frowned as Flitwick handed Cassie the letter, who took it from him, and opened it. She read through it before handing it to her father, who read through it. Once he was done, he looked up, and opened his mouth, probably to protest, but before the words could exit his mouth, Flitwick had cast a transfiguration spell, of all things, on a stick, changing it from, well, a stick to a bird, and then back again.

Walter paled, looked at the letter, then back at Flitwick.

"My wife is inside, I think we should…"

Flitwick nodded, and the group headed for the house. Once they were all inside they all headed for the sitting room, where Michelle was.

"Michelle," Walter said. "We have to talk about something." And then he handed her the letter. Once she was done, she was giving Walter a strange look.

"You really…"

"He turned a stick into a bird." Walter told her, getting a confirmation from Cassie.

* * *

Rachel

Professor Kettleburn walked up to the door of a nice house, and rang the doorbell. He only had to wait a small while, before the door was opened by a young girl, not the one he was there for. The girl stared at him in shock, staring at his burns, and missing limbs.

Instead of waiting to be let in, Kettleburn walked past the young girl, and kept walking until he reached the sitting room, where the eldest and youngest girl playing with some dolls, while the mother sat in the kitchen at one of the strange muggle inventions. The girls who were playing with the dolls, looked up at him, and stared in shock.

"Mom," Rachel said, looking over at the kitchen. Niomie looked up from her computer, and stared in shock at the man, before standing up and walking over to the girls.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Professor Kettleburn." He said, before taking out his wand. "I teach at Hogwarts, and there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

Tobias

McGonagall stared at the home in front of her with distaste. The yard was full of garbage, and the house itself seriously needed a new paint job. McGonagall then walked forward, and upon reaching the door, she knocked. After waiting for a bit, the door was opened by the child she had come for.

"May I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes, may I come in?" Tobias stared at her for a second, before nodding, and moving to the side for her to enter.

If they outside of the house was bad, the inside was terrible. There were beer cans, and broken furniture, honestly the home was probably the worst she had ever been in.

"Where's your guardian?" McGonagall asked, turning to Tobias.

He pointed towards the sitting room, and walked there to see a rather poor looking man sitting on a shabby couch, watching a cop show.

"Excuse me." The man looked up from the television to look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

McGonagall frowned at his foul langue.

"I am Professor McGonagall."

"What do you want?" He asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I teach at a school in Scotland, and…"

"You here for the kid?" He asked. McGonagall nodded. "Take him then." He said, waving a beer can, the contents splashing out.

"Gladly." McGonagall said.

* * *

Ax

Professor Dumbledore, not knowing what else to do to find these Andalites, since they can see all around them, did the only thing he could to get to them. He apparated in the middle of one of their meetings.

He had to admit it was rather amusing to see these highly trained warriars jump as he appeared, shocked at how a human could appear out of nowhere.

"Hello." Dumbledore said with a smile, as the Andalites recovered one walked forward, and whipped it's tail forward to land on Dumbledore's neck.

((Who are you?)) It asked him.

"Oh, you know." Dumbledore said, not having a care in the world about the blade at his neck, and was instead taking a lemon drop out of his pocket and unwrapping it. "Just your average, run of the mill, magical, gay guy with a beard." He finished, popping the lemon drop in his mouth. Figuring it was rude, he took out some lemon drops and held them out for the Andalite, it's blade still on his neck. "Lemon drop?"

((What are you doing here?))

"I'm actually here for one of your own. One by the name of Aximili."

All of the Andalites turned an eyestalk to look at the young Andalite.

((Why?)) Asked one, placing a hand on his shoulder, a very human-like gesture.

"Well you see, Elfangor." Dumbledore said, getting more shock from the Andalites. "Your brother there, just so happened to get the DNA of not one, not two, but four magical kids, and therefore his human morph is a wizard, so I'm here to take him to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, though, you already know its name, don't you?" Elfangor didn't comment.

((How do we know we can trust you?)) One asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Elfangor believes everything I say, and you all have to listen to him, so…"

((He's going.)) Elfangor finished.

* * *

**I lost interest in writing those, so there's that. In case you didn't know who those two professors were, Merrythought was a Defense teacher that was retiring the year that Tommy released the basilisk, and Kettleburn was a Care of the Magical Creatures professor who retired at the end of Harry's second year, to spend time with his remaining limbs. I read he was pretty insane, so… ya know.**

**One more thing, as you know this is AVPM, and you know who's in AVPM. **

**Scarfy!**

**Only there's a problem, I have the houses for the Animorphs, and even their last names, but I don't have what Scarfy sorted them as, so… can you people tell me your headcanons? Keep in mind I'm keeping the canon pairings, somehow… **

**Anyways, that's all! **


End file.
